The present invention relates generally to computer monitor display apparatus and in particular to a universally adjustable display apparatus for fitment about and affixation to the housing of a computer monitor screen, for the provision of indicia bearing surfaces substantially parallel to the front surface of the monitor screen.
With the prevalence of conventional personal computers, there are thousands of computer inputs that are used by computer operators. Since they cannot all be memorized, the computer user constantly has to refer to manuals to find the correct input. Accordingly, computer operators often make notes of often-used but difficult to memorize inputs, to avoid referring to the manual.
Computer monitor screens currently in use today have very little space around the periphery of the actual screen to which this indicia can be affixed for instruction or reference for use by the computer operator. The user accordingly affixes such indicia in hard-to-see places such as the top or sides of the monitor screen housing, other locations around the user's office space, or even on the screen itself.
Hence, an object of the proposed invention is to provide a display apparatus directly in front of the computer user to which a user can affix notes or inputs that are not memorized, in order to save time by avoiding constant searching around the desk or in reference manuals.
A further object of this invention is to provide a display apparatus which is universally adjustable for fitment about and secure affixation to any computer monitor screen housing through provision of two overlapping L-shaped display members which can be horizontally expanded and contracted to adjust to the width of a specific computer monitor screen housing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a display apparatus which does not interfere with the use of the computer, while being substantially inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Since the display apparatus is positioned along the outer periphery of the computer monitor screen housing, it does not interfere with the operation of the computer.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the following specification drawings and claims.